Ice Dragon Tales: Part 1
by smurfsandharrypotterrock12
Summary: Elsa had never thought this would happen in her entire life. But it did. She was just a normal person with ice powers, and now, she is an ice dragon! Can she learn to control her dragon traits? Find out here! Rated K for now, may go up to K . NO FLAMES!
1. The Symptoms

**A.N. I got this idea from another fanfic I read, it's called "Dragon Fever," which is an American Dragon fic where Jake goes through, as I call it, "dragon puberty." Enjoy!**

**Elsa POV**

Ah, winter.

One of my favorite times of the year, considering I'm an ice dragon.

Yes, you heard right.  
I have ice powers, but it wasn't until the eternal winter was over that I underwent changes that turned me into a Halfling.

Oh, wait.

I'm getting ahead of myself.

Sit down, and I'll tell this story right...

~FROZEN~

**No POV**

Queen Elsa of Arendelle was sitting in her study, doing trade negotiations.

It was 11 o'clock at night, and she was exhausted.

Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, and the rest of the castle staff were already in their beds, asleep, but Elsa, as Queen, had to do the paperwork, no matter how long it took.

A dull ache was building up behind her eyes, and Elsa knew that if she didn't stop soon, the ache would turn into a full-blown migraine.

"Oh well, that's enough for tonight. I'm going to have to finish this in the morning," she said with a yawn.

Elsa got up, went to her bedroom, and fell asleep before her head hit the pillow.

The next morning, Elsa woke up to find her eyes still hurting, even though she had a good night's sleep.

Not to mention an itchy, burning feeling on her skin.

She didn't know WHAT was going on, but she decided to hide how poorly she was feeling from Anna, because she knew Anna would panic.

Elsa got dressed, and went downstairs to the Great Hall, where her "family" was already sitting.

"Elsa! THERE you are! I was just starting to get worried," said Anna.

During breakfast, Elsa was trying to look as healthy as possible, but her eyes still hurt and the burning feeling was too much to ignore.

"Hello? Earth to Elsa?"

Anna's voice sounded far away.

Elsa snapped out of her trance.

"What? I didn't hear you."

Anna sighed.

"I asked if you were feeling all right, as you're picking at your food, rubbing your eyes, and scratching your skin a lot," she said, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Anna looked unconvinced, but said, "If you say so."

Over the next few days, Elsa's symptoms grew worse, not to mention her ears felt numb.

One day, Anna marched up to Elsa's bedroom, knocked sharply on her door, and when Elsa answered, Anna came in, and stared intently at her.

"Okay Elsa. I KNOW you're hiding something, and I'm determined to find out what it is."

"I'm fine."

Anna put her hands on her hips and looked stern.

"Elsa..."

"Fine, I've been feeling ill a couple days now, okay? You happy?" said Elsa.

"What! A couple _days_? I'm your sister, and you promised not to shut me out again, not to mention..."

As Anna went on with her rant, Elsa started to feel dizzy, and Anna's voice sounded disoriented.

Before she knew it, she swooned and fainted.

The last thing she heard before succumbing to the darkness was, "ELSA!"

**A.N. Yes, I'm ending it there, and NO, NO FLAMES!**


	2. The Discovery

**AN: I realize that I forgot to put the disclaimer on in the first chapter but here it is now!**

**Disclaimer: Frozen belongs to Disney.**

When Elsa woke up, she was in her bed, with Anna bathing her face.

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake! I was so worried! How do you feel?" Anna asked.

Elsa shook her head to clear off the dizziness and said, "Fine, but what happened?"

"You fainted. You've been out a couple days now, It's about 8:00 in the morning just so you know, and you had a really bad fever, but it broke a couple hours ago. And DO NOT get me started on how worried I was when I saw you faint! What were you thinking, not telling anyone how bad you felt?"

She was pacing.

It was then that Anna looked up at Elsa again and gasped.

"Elsa! Your ears!"

Elsa looked confused.

"What about them?"

Anna looked like she didn't know how to put it, so she took the mirror off the vanity and held it up to Elsa.

"Perhaps I'd better show you..."

Elsa took one look and screamed.

"My ears are...pointed! What happened?!"

Anna pondered this and said, "Maybe it has something to do with you being ill over the last few days, but I'm not sure."

Elsa started to pace.

"I'm scared! I mean, I am totally freaked out here, since this hasn't happened before in my entire life!"

Anna put her hands on her sister's shoulders.

"Hey, calm down. You're a person with ice powers, for goodness' sake! Do you think that's normal? Pointed ears can't be THAT bad."

Elsa glared at her sister and said, "First of all, I'm used to my powers. I'm not used to these. And second of all, what am I going to say when people notice?"

Anna shrugged.

"I don't know, but you can't just stay in your room your whole life, so I suggest that we go downstairs, eat breakfast, and then we can figure out what to do next."

"You're seriously thinking of food at a time like this?" Elsa asked incredulously.

The other held up her hands in defense, and said, "What? I'm hungry!"

Elsa sighed.

"Fine. But after breakfast, we do some research, okay?"

Anna reluctantly agreed.

After breakfast, ( at which the servants were incredibly surprised, as was Elsa's "family,") Anna and Elsa headed to the library.

**Two hours later...**

"We've searched every fantasy book in this room, and still no luck!" Elsa sulked.

"That's it, then," said Anna.

Elsa looked up with a gleam in her eye.

"No. I am NOT giving up. I'm going to the trolls, I'm going now, and I'm going with or without you."

She raced out of the library, yelled to the nearest servant to saddle her horse, and went out of the castle.

**Ten minutes later...**

Elsa was galloping quickly through the forest, branches snatching at her dress.

Soon, she reached the Valley of the Living Rock.

After the trolls "awoke," Pabbie stepped forward.

"Ah, Elsa. It's been such a long time. How good to see you again."

Elsa quickly greeted the sage troll before stating her problem.

"I've been feeling ill for a couple days now, and apparently I fainted from the symptoms. When I woke up, my ears were mysteriously pointed, and we couldn't find anything in the castle library. I was wondering if you could help me."

Pabbie placed his hand on Elsa's face.

"I don't feel any fever, though you do have an exceptionally powerful magical core. So powerful, in fact, that you are going through _Medium mutatio draconis_, otherwise known as "half dragon transformation."

Pabbie chuckled at Elsa's stunned look.

"Yes, Elsa, you are now...an ice dragon Halfling."

**AN:** **Sorry for the cliffie. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update, but I'll try my hardest.**


	3. The Explanation

Elsa was stunned.

An ice dragon?

But how can this be?

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand. How can I be an ice dragon?" She stammered.

Pabbie looked amused.

"So many questions. Here, let me take you to my hut, and I'll explain."

Elsa cautiously followed, still shocked by the news.

When she went inside Pabbie's hut, she' noticed it looked very wise and old, just like the sage troll.

It had spell books, a crystal ball, a cauldron, a potion ingredients shelf, a fire (where he could summon visions,) a bed, some lanterns, and a sitting mat, which he led Elsa over to.

"Sit, sit! Now, where should I begin? Oh, I know! Perhaps I should begin on how you got your powers."

"Are you sure you have to go back THAT far?" a puzzled Elsa asked.

Pabbie nodded.

"In order to fully understand your predicament, we have to go back to the past. "

He created a vision in the fire, and began to tell the story.

"The Elementals were a group of magical beings that controlled the balance of nature. They split into many tribes, based on the four elements: Earth, Water, Fire, and Air. And before you ask, yes, we are one of the Earth tribes.

"Anyway, one day, the Fire elements suddenly became possessed by an evil spirit and went mad with power. They got into a war with the other tribes, and eventually, the other three elements consulted the the Great One-an oracle-who said that he would help them on one condition: That one element would have to give a mortal one of their tribe's powers every solar eclipse.

"And that's when you came in. The particular year that you were born was the Water element's turn. The ice tribe got involved, and here you are! Now let's fast forward a few years-to the incident with your sister. Remember when I told you that your power would only grow?

"Well, what I didn't tell you was that when you reach a certain age, your power would be so great that you will begin your progress into an elemental, in your case, an ice dragon. It begins when you become a halfling, which is the process you're in right now. After about five years, you'll become a "real" dragon, who can still shape-shift, but with more differences in your human the final stage, you can become immortal if it's your choice. But in order to control your dragon traits, you're going to have to get a trainer. I recommend Crystal, whose ice tribe specializes on training people in the mountains. And yes, I know that it's a lot to take in."

Elsa's head was spinning with all the information she got!

"So what you're saying is that this is because of my powers?" She asked.

Pabbie nodded.

"Thanks, Pabbie. Bye!" Els saidas she left the hut.

When she got back to the castle, Anna was demanding to know every detail, so Elss told Anna what Pabbie had told her...


	4. The Sendoff

**Dedicated to Shadow Huntress (Guest) my first reviewer!**

"...so supposedly I'm an ice dragon Halfling," Elsa finished.

Anna just stared at her.

"You're joking right?"

Elsa laughed.

"No, Anna, I'm not. But as I said before, I'm going to have to learn to control my dragon side, because I have a feeling the townspeople will NOT take this well."

"But Elsa! You PROMISED you wouldn't shut me out again, and going away is doing exactly that!"

Elsa took Anna's shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have a choice. What if the people find out? I'm doing this for the well sake of them. And what if I hurt you again? I'm doing this for you!"

Anna looked down and said, "Well, I suppose you're right. Just keep in touch with me and don't forget to visit now and again."

"I'll try. I should probably get packing."

Elsa started for the door but turned abruptly when Anna gave her a bear hug.

"I'm going to miss you, you know that right?" Anna whispered in her ear.

Elsa gave her a gentle hug back.

"Yes, I do. I'm going to miss you too. Don't forget to take care of the kingdom while I'm gone."

Anna looked up, startled.

"I didn't even think about that!"

"Just ask Kai for help. I'm sure you'll be fine."

Anna giggled nervously.

"If you say so, sis."

Elsa gave her a little wave and went to her private chambers to pack.

Later, when Elsa's horse was saddled, Anna ran outside to give Elsa one last hug before her leaving.

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes Anna, remember what I told you. I'm doing this for the well-being of the kingdom. And remember to take care of the kingdom."

Anna laughed.

"I know, have a good time!"

Elsa smiled softly and went on her way.

**A.N. R&R please?**


	5. The Ice Trolls

**Disclaimer: Frozen belongs to Disney.**

After a quick visit to the trolls for a map, Elsa rode up into the mountains, looking for the ice troll camp, otherwise known as Vallis autem aqua congelata, which is Latin for "valley of the frozen water."

She rode over mountains and through forests, and even saw Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna.

Finally, she came to the Valley between the North Mountain and Icy Peak, another mountain close to where Elsa built her ice palace.

She looked around, and saw ice balls that she assumed were the trolls curled up.

Elsa consulted the map.

"Yes, this is the place. Oh, what's this?"

She saw a note from Pabbie.

_To wake the trolls, say this password: Instituendi draco._

Elsa shrugged.

_Well, it's worth a shot._

"Instituendi draco!" She yelled, raising her arm.

With that, she looked around, seeing the balls rolling toward her, but stopping at her feet.

"A Halfling!" they whispered.

Soon, Elsa heard an old and wise lady's voice.

"Make way, make way!"

An elder troll lady made her way to Elsa.

She had a diamond necklace and a scepter made of ice, with a crystal in her belly button.

"Mmm, yes. You are Elsa, I presume?" She said.

Elsa knelt down.

"Yes. You must be Crystal. I-"

"Yes, yes, The rock troll Pabbie told me what you want. You seek training for your dragon powers, yes? I can see it in your eyes."

Elsa nodded.

Crystal smiled gently.

"You must be nervous. You have had a long and tiring journey, I see. Come, come, you must rest.

She led Elsa to an open spot and worked her magic to make an icy tent.

"As you're an Ice Dragon Halfling, you will feel better in colder climates," explained Crystal.

Elsa seemed unsure.

"I can see that you have many questions, but you can ask them in the morning, since it is getting dark."

With that, Crystal walked away, leaving Elsa to crawl in the tent, and fall peacefully asleep.


	6. The Talk

Elsa lay wide awake in her sleeping bag.

She wasn't really sure that she could fall asleep in a new and unfamiliar place.

When she was younger, WAY younger, she wanted to have sleepovers with the children in the village, but she was a princess, and her parents wouldn't let her.

Sure, she sometimes had a sleepover in Anna's bed, or the other way around, but during the isolation after the incident with Anna, she never did it again, and she got used to her own room.

Now that Elsa was in an unfamiliar place, she couldn't fall asleep.

She decided to get some fresh air, and walked out of the tent.

The night air was cool and fresh, and Elsa looked around.

She could very distantly see her ice palace as well as the beautiful view.

As time went on, she noticed that Crystal was right about her feeling better in a colder climate.

"Elsa? What are you doing up?"

Elsa turned and there was Crystal.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to get some fresh air."

Crystal chuckled.

"I know this is a new place for you, but you need to try and sleep, as your training starts tomorrow morning, at 10:00."

"Crystal?"

"Yes?"

"I have a sister, and um, I was wondering if maybe tomorrow, I could write her a letter, or maybe somewhere along into my training, pay her a visit?"

Elsa sounded nervous.

Crystal looked thoughtful and, after several minutes, said pensively, "Well, when you have time tomorrow, I suppose you could write a letter. As for the visit...we will have to see how your training goes over a week before I can consider it."

"Thank you Crystal!" Elsa said, before yawning.

Crystal chuckled again.

"And now it is time for bed, my little Halfling. Come, let me escort you."

Soon, Elsa found herself in bed, asleep.


	7. Breakfast

**A/N: To Shadow Huntress (Guest): I'm really glad you like my story and as for the last chapter being less ominous than you thought it would be, is that a good thing or a bad thing? If it's a bad thing, I'm sorry for disappointing you and I'm not used to writing ominous chapters which is why the rating is staying at K. **

**Disclaimer: Frozen belongs to Disney.**

The next morning, Elsa woke to a troll shaking her.

"What was that for?" she asked grouchily.

The troll held up his hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry milady. Crystal assigned me your personal servant during your stay here. My name is Icicle, and by the way, Crystal says breakfast is ready."

Elsa rubbed her eyes groggily, yawned, and, after sending Icicle away, changed out of her Snow Queen gown that she fell asleep in and into a new set of clothes that Icicle had brought with him.

She noticed that it was made out of a material unlike any other she had seen before, as well as some trousers that some of the men in Arendelle wore.

Elsa shrugged and decided to go with the flow.

After changing, Elsa went out of her tent and into the crisp morning air.

What she saw, almost made her drop her jaw.

A gigantic banquet table, which she supposed the entire troll clan sat on, was spread across the valley, with Crystal at the head of it and an empty seat next to her.

Elsa saw Crystal beckoning her over to it, and reluctantly joined the elder troll at the table.

"Ah, good morning, Elsa. Here, have some eggs."

Elsa looked down at her plate and saw a sunny side up egg on her plate.

"Thank you Crystal. Um, after breakfast, what's my training schedule?"

Crystal chuckled.

"I was wondering when you would ask that. Well, we're going to take it slow, with channeling your inner ice with Tai Chi for three days, working on your transformation for two days, and finally, meditating to communicate with the Elementals for two days. To put it simply, we'll continue this cycle for a couple weeks until you have gained enough control to go home. Of course you can visit your sister after a week, based on your training."

Elsa had one more question.

"Is it okay if I write Anna a letter every two days?"

"Ah, so that's your sister's name. Yes, of course."

Elsa looked down and continued her breakfast, not knowing what was in store for her.


	8. The Training: Tai Chi

**A/N: Two chapters in one day, huh? That HAS to me a new record!**

**Disclaimer: Frozen belongs to Disney.**

After breakfast, Elsa and Crystal went to the Training area, with mats, benches, and vertical poles.

"What are those poles for?" Elsa asked.

"Those are for advanced meditating, we won't be doing those until well into your training," said Crystal.

_I hope so, _Elsa added mentally.

"Now, as I said at breakfast, we'll be doing Tai Chi first. Tai Chi is a Chinese martial art said to bring about calmness and peace, and we'll be using it to channel your inner ice, like waterbending. Follow my movements."

Elsa did, and found that the calmness of her mind helped control her powers ultimately, and use them at her will to draw streaks in the air, and other forms.

Crystal stopped and saw Elsa still going, ultimately relaxed.

She chuckled.

"Elsa? You can stop now. ELSA!"

With that, Elsa snapped out of her trance and looked at Crystal.

"Wow," was all she had to say.

Crystal smiled gently.

"Now Elsa, I think we should give this a break, and try again after a few minutes. You did good."

Elsa was starting to realize how Tai Chi could help her control her powers more.

"Hey Crystal?"

"Yes?"

"I always thought that Love helps me control my powers. Is that true?"

"In a way, yes. Love stands for peace and tranquility, as well as happiness. Love is a powerful force, one of many that helps you control your powers. If you put the forces all together, you have Tai Chi, the ultimate force that helps people with Elemental Powers control them," said Crystal.

Elsa nodded in understanding, and asked if they could do it some more.

Crystal chuckled.

"Well, we'll be doing it tomorrow, but we can do it for 15 more minutes, and then it's time for lunch."

Elsa smiled.


End file.
